


Irritating Kakuzu

by Karinakamichi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Complete, Drama, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidan won't quit irritating Kakuzu on their trip to the Fire Temple. This story takes place sometime before Asuma's death in Naruto Shippuden. Warning-Randomness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irritating Kakuzu

**Story: _Irritating Kakuzu_**

**Summary: _Hidan won't quit irritating Kakuzu on their mission to the Fire Temple. This story takes place sometime before Asuma's death in Naruto Shippuden._**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto...It's as simple as that._**

* * *

Hidan and Kakuzu were headed towards the fire temple, when Hidan began to sing loudly.

"LA LA LA LA!"

Kakuzu waited about fifteen seconds, before he finally came to a halt. Hidan, not even paying attention, ran into Kakuzu's back. He stared at Kakuzu, getting irritated.

"What's the big idea? Why'd you stop?" Hidan asked, backing up.

"Hidan...Shut up." Kakuzu said in a rather disturbing voice, causing a chill to run down Hidan's back.

"Geez..." Hidan muttered. He was quiet for about three minutes, until he grew bored.

"How much longer, Kakuzu?"

"Don't know and don't care..." Kakuzu grumbled.

"All I did was ask..." Hidan said.

_**\- Five Minutes Later -** _

Hidan noticed a vending machine that was standing near an outhouse. So, of course, he wanted a snack.

"Wait, I'm gonna get me a snack."

 _Oh brother..._  Kakuzu thought, sighing. After Hidan had picked the snack he wanted, he ran back to Kakuzu.

_**\- Three Minutes later -** _

***Munch***

Kakuzu wondered what the sound was at first, but then remembered that Hidan had got chips. He listened, noticing the sound was growing louder. It was as if Hidan was coming closer and closer.

***Munch Munch***

"Hidan...Back up." Kakuzu warned, as he stopped.

"Huh?"

Hidan was crunching his chips so loud, that he hadn't heard what Kakuzu said. Hidan ran into Kakuzu, dropping his bag of chips on the ground. Seeing the amount of chips that were spilled, he knew there wouldn't many left in the bag.

"Kakuzu, look at what you did to my chips." Hidan said.

"I'm gonna do something to  _you_  if you don't shut up..."

"Geez..."

_**\- 4 Minutes Later -** _

"Yay! It's an Apple Tree!" Hidan cheerfully shouted, as he ran up to a tree. He stared at how tall it was. Kakuzu stood against another tree, facing the opposite direction and sighed.

"Get an apple so we can go!" shouted a very impatient Kakuzu.

"Yeah yeah..." Hidan grumbled, as he continued to stare up in the branches.  _I'm too lazy to walk up there..._ He snickered.  _So I'll just...chop down the tree, that way it's easy._ Hidan pulled out his Syth, and quickly chopped the tree down.

***CRASH!***

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kakuzu shouted, as he turned around. His eyes widened, when he saw a huge tree, laying on the ground. Dust was everywhere.

"HIDAN! ARE YOU INSANE? YOU'RE GOING END UP ATTRACTING ATTENTION!"

"Got them!" Hidan said, appearing from underneath all the branches and leaves. He was holding an arm full of Red apples.

"Let's go. We wasted too much time here."

"Fine, Mr _. I'm So Grumpy..._ " Hidan grumbled.

**_\- 3 Minutes Later -_ **

Hidan's apples had began to fall. Kakuzu was getting really annoyed.

***Clunk***

After Hidan picked that one up, another one fell. Kakuzu was really ticked off once the sixth apple fell.

"HIDAN! LEAVE THE APPLES BEHIND!"

Hidan stared at Kakuzu blankly, then he stuck out his tongue.

"Make me!"

"Oh I'm gonna make you alright!" Kakuzu said, as he grabbed a Kunai from his weapon pouch. Before Hidan could do anything, Kakuzu had already chopped up his apples into very small pieces. Hidan stood there for several minutes before throwing down the chopped up apples. Then he caught up with Kakuzu, who had walked off.

**\- Two Minutes Later -**

"Kakuzu."

"..."

"Kakuzu."

"..."

"KAKUZU!"

"WHAAAAAT?"

"Hi."

Kakuzu shot him a glare, that caused him to cringe. Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so irritable today?"

Kakuzu grabbed him by the collar, wishing he could choke him to death. However, that wasn't possible, due to him being an immortal freak.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHY!" Kakuzu shouted. "FIRST OFF, YOU WERE SINGING! THEN YOU WERE CHEWING FOOD RIGHT IN MY EARS! NEXT, YOU CUT DOWN AN APPLE TREE! ENOUGH'S ENOUGH ALREADY!" Kakuzu shouted.

"I'll stop...But on one condition." Hidan said, smirking.

"What?"

"Buy me a Pepporoni Pizza."

* * *

**A/N: _Was It good?_   _Please review. You may critisize, but be constructive_ _with it._**

_(This is my first Humor based fanfiction, so I hope it sounded good_ _)_


End file.
